GW Parody
by alchemistmagiciangirl
Summary: What started as a simple fic, has turned into an all out GW Parody. lol R&R promise that you'll definitely get a kick out of it!
1. Scales & Arpeggios

AUTHOR'S NOTE: After the negative reviews I got for my fic, So Close, I wasn't sure if I wanted to write any more fics

AUTHOR'S NOTE: After the negative reviews I got for my fic, So Close, I wasn't sure if I wanted to write any more fics. However, I became inspired while watching The Aristocats with my husband and children. So, I decided to write this. It's like my BBF says, "Negative responses should make you want to do better not quit." sighs

DISCLAIMER: Scales and Arpeggios and the Gundam Pilots do not belong to me, but to their rightful owners and distributors.

Scales & Arpeggios

It's four o' clock and it's time for piano and voice practice. Heero, Duo, and Relena all rushed into the living room where Mrs. Dorlian waited for them. Of course, Duo and Relena was once again arguing and fighting.

Mrs. Dorlian got up and inserted herself in the middle of the two bickering siblings.

"Alright! Alright. That's enough you two! Now Heero, you go to your painting. Relena and Duo, the two of you go to the piano to practice your scales and your arpeggios." Mrs. Dorlain instructed the two bickering siblings.

"Yes mama." Heero says.

"Yes mama." Relena and Duo says together.

Relena and Duo both hurried off to the piano, pushing one another to get to the piano first. Heero simply ignored them both and began gathering everything he needed to paint. After all, he had to practice if he wanted to be famous like Picasso. Duo went to climb onto the bench only to be pushed out of the way as Relena took the spot where he was going to sit.

"Duo frowned and glared intensely at Relena. Relena just turned up her nose and carefully dusts off her dress.

Duo gets up onto the bench and cracks his knuckles one by one with a grin knowing that it always drove Relena crazy. Relena frowns bitterly, now glaring at Duo the say way he glared at her only moments ago.

"Ready when you are maestro!" Relena says and then sticking out her tongue at him.

Duo ran his hands across the keys startling Relena and almost making her fall back off of the bench.

"Ma! He did it again!" Relena cried out in dismay.

"Tattletale," Duo whispered, plucking a note from the key.

"I thought I told you both to stop it," Mrs. Dorlian says, taking a seat near the piano where her two pupils sat. "Now Duo, will you please start the song for us?"

Duo began playing the piano….

Relena begins to sing.

"Do mi so do do si mi do. Every truly cultured student knows. You must learn your scales and your arpeggios. Feel the music ringing from your chest and not your nose. While you sing your scales and your arpeggios."

"If you're faithful to your daily practicing. You will find your progress is encouraging. Do mi so mi do mi so mi do me fa la so it goes. When you sing your scales and your arpeggios." Duo sings next.

"Do mi so do…." Relena begins but stops as Duo begins to play the piano fast. "Hmph! Show off!"

Heero, hands still covered with paint, sat next to Duo and began playing the deeper notes on the piano, paint covering some of the keys.

Relena and Mrs. Dorlian sings together.

"Do mi so do do so mi do. Do mi so do do so mi do. Though it seems as first it doesn't show. Like a tree ability will bloom and grow.

Duo and Heero both jumped in, now all four of them are singing together.

"If your smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows…when you learn your scales and your arpeeeeeeegiooooooos!"

Duo and Heero both tried to outdoing one another only to end up falling off of the bench laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny!" Relena says.

Of course, Mrs. Dorlian could not help but laugh also at her silly little ones.

R&R please and tell me what you think. Yes…it basically follows the movie.


	2. Boys Are Better Then Girls

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok I'll admit it

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok I'll admit it! It's just me being completely silly. But at least I brought a smile to your face! Yes…this next one also features chibis! God bless the chibis.

Inspired by my godchildren Peter & Eris.

DISCLAIMER: The song Anything You Can Do and the GW characters do not belong to me, but to their rightful owners and distributors.

Boys Are Better Then Girls…Or At Least They Think

Une was busily jumping rope near the jungle gym when she heard Trieze say stupid girls are and how much better boys are then girls. Offended by what Trieze was saying, Une dropped her rope and stomped over pushing the crowd of boys out of the way!

"And further more, girls are icky and never and ever will be better then boys." Trieze says.

"We are too better then boys! Twice times better then any stupid boys!" Une called automatically catching his attention.

Hearing this, Trieze turned around in surprise wondering who would dare say such a thing. In front of him stood a little girl no older then he wearing glasses and brown hair. He could tell, despite the glasses that she had green eyes. Like the other girls in the school, she wore a white button shirt, black skirt, black socks and tiny black shoes that told him that she had tiny feet. The girl's long, brown hair hung loose to her shoulders. Trieze secretly thought the girl, who is actually in two of his classes, was kind of cute. But, there was also something about her that annoyed him also.

"Is that so?" Trieze responds coolly. "Says who?"

Une scuffs.

"Any girl knows that! Anyone with half of a brain knows it!" Une shot back, hands on her hips. "Boys are always screwing things up!"

"We are not!" Trieze says.

"Are too," Une responds back. "_In fact, anything you can do, I can do better!"_

"Hah!" Trieze says disbelieving.

"_I can do anything better then you!" _Une says, challenge definitely showing in her expression, eyes and posture.

"_No you can't!" _Trieze says.

"_Yes I can!" Une argued back._

"_No you can't!"_

"_Yes I can!"_

"_No you can't!" _Treize says, thinking he won the argument already.

But, in that prospective, he was completely wrong.

"_Yes I can! Yes I can!"_ Une sung a smug look on her face as she saw the smug smile turn into a frown on Trieze's face.

"_Anything you can be, I can be greater! Sooner or later, I'm greater than you!"_ Trieze sung back with a challenge directed right back at her.

"_No you're not!" _Une says, a frown appearing on her face, not expecting such a challenge thrown back at her.

It was clear to everyone on the playground that they were both not backing down. Kids began to gather around, slowly creating a crowd. After all, it was not everyday that anyone challenged Trieze Khushrenada. Somehow, he practically had everyone on the playground in awe of him. No one also ever thought that it would be the new girl to give him such a challenge.

"_Yes I am!"_

"_No you're not!"_

"_Yes I am!"_

"_No you're not!"_

"_Yes I am! Yes I am!"_ Trieze says, his voice getting a little higher. It was already clear that he was getting aggravated. _"I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge!"_

"_I can get a sparrow with a bow an arrow!"_

"_I can live on bread and cheese!"_

"_And only on that?" _Une says, pretending to be amazed.

"_Yep," _Trieze answered, again full of himself, poking out his chest.

"_So can a rat," _Une says, smiling as she saw his smile disappear and his chest inflated.

Frowning Trieze replies, _"Any note you can sing, I can sing higher!"_

"_I can sing any note higher than you!" _Une sings showing off.

"_No you can't!" _

"_Yes I can!"_

"_No you can't!"_

"_Yes I can!"_

"_No you can't!"_

"_Yes I caaan!"_

"_No you caaaaan't!" _Trieze sung,making his voice even higher.

"_Yes I….Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" _Une sings in the highest note she can muster.

"How do you sing that high?!" Trieze asks cleaning out his ears in hopes to keep them from ringing.

"I'm a girl you idiot!" Une snapped back.

Trieze frowned again at the insult.

"_Anything you say, I can say softer,"_ Treize replied.

"_I can anything softer then you!"_ Une automatically shot back.

"_No you can't!"_

"_Yes I can!"_

"_No you can't!"_

"_Yes I can!"_

"_No you can't," _Trieze sings so soft you could barely hear him.

"_Yes I can….Yes I can…YES I CAN!"_ Une says, trying to make her voice softer but in the end ending up yelling the last part.

"Ha! Just proved my point! Why don't you just give it up?" Treize says, again looking smug as he saw the frown deepen on Une's face.

"Don't hold your breath!" was Une's response.

"_I can drink my liquor faster then a flicker!"_ Treize says.

"_I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!"_ Une responds.

"_I can open any safe!"_

"_Without getting caught?" _Une says sarcasm definitely in her voice this time although Treize didn't catch it.

"_You bet!"_ Treize responded realizing moments too late that he fell right into it again.

"_That's what I thought you crook!"_ Une says then sticking out her tongue at him.

Trieze growled, gritting his teeth already tiring off falling right into her insults. He walks over and gets into her face.

"_Any note you can hold, I can hold longer."_

"_I can hold any note longer than you!" _Une still challenged back.

"_No you can't!"_

"_Yes I can!"_

"_No you caan't!" _Trieze sung.

"_Yes I caaaan!"_ Unecountered.

"_No you caaaaaaaan't!" _Trieze sung.

"_Yes IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII can!" _Une sung proving her point.

"_Yes you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaan_" Treize admitted the obvious. But that did not mean he was done with her yet_." Exactly, where do you keep all that air?"_

"_uhh,"_ Une responded.

"Oh no," Trieze responds. _"Anything you can say, I can say faster."_

"_I can say anything faster then you,"_ Une counters; now that she got her breath back.

"_No you can't!"_ Trieze says fast.

"_Yes I can!"_ Une says faster.

"_No you can't!" _

"_Yes I can!"_

"_No you can't!"_

"_Yes I can! "_

Feeling as if they were getting nowhere, Trieze thought to try something else.

"_I can jump a hurdle,"_ Trieze boasted.

"_I can wear a girdle,"_ Une counters.

"_I can knit a sweater."_

"_I can fill it better,"_ Une replied smugly.

"_I can do most anything!" _

"_Can you bake a pie?"_ Une asks raising an eyebrow.

"_No," _Trieze responds.

"_Neither can I!"_ Une admitted as well.

"_Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter!"_

"_I can sing anything sweeter then you!"_

"_No you can't!"_ Treize sings.

"_Yes I caaaaaan," _Une responds.

"_No you caaaaan't,"_ Trieze sung even sweeter.

"_Yes I….can!"_ Une sung even sweeter still.

"_No….you can't!"_

"_Yes I can!"_

"_No you can't!"_

"_Yes I caaan!"_

"_No you can't can't can't!"_ Treize says getting up all in her face, tiring of this little argument but determined to win it.

"_Yes I can, can, can!"_ Une says, also tiring but refuse to lose to a boy like Trieze as she got into his face as well to show she wasn't backing down.

Together they each sung:

Treize: _"No you can't…."_

Une: _"Yes I can…."_

The bell rung and the two were still glaring at each other. It was two teachers who broke the two up and hurry them away from each other and to their classes. However, it did not stop the two from turning around and glaring at each other. Behind the teacher's back, they kept stuck their tongues out at one another, still trying to out do one another to prove who was better.

R&R please!


	3. How To Get Duo Out The Bathroom

AUTHOR'S NOTE: While I am thinking of what character to use for the next parody that was requested by StandingOnTheRooftop, I somehow found myself singing this one in the showers

AUTHOR'S NOTE: While I am thinking of what character to use for the next parody that was requested by StandingOnTheRooftop, I somehow found myself singing this one in the showers. Which, as you can see, lead to this next part of this fic.

DISCLAIMER: The bugs in my tummy song belong to Timon & Pumbaa lol. Yes, I said. And as you all should know by now, the GW boys & girls do not belong to me.

How To Get Duo Out Of The Bathroom

As always, around this town, all five of the young gundam pilots are up and about. Usually, the other four trying to get to the bathroom before Duo did. Usually, someone out of the four ended up waiting while Duo spent practically hours in the bathroom showering and god knows what else in the bathroom. This also meant taking a cold shower since Duo used the last of the hot water or just waiting until the water is hot again in about thirty minutes. Today, it seems Heero is the unfortunate one.

"Duo, hurry up and get out of the bathroom!" Heero yells, pounding on the door with his fist.

Duo pretended that he couldn't hear him as he continued scrubbing. To drown out the excessive knocking and yells on the other side, Duo begins to sing.

_"Yummy! Yummy! Yummy! I've got bugs in my tummy. And I feel like munching you!"_

"Duo," Heero yelled again, knocking even harder.

_"Bugs are such a sweet thing. Good enough to eat thing. And that's what I'm gonna do. Oooo I love to hold ya'! Oooo I love to kiss ya'! Oooo I love 'em so!" _Duo continues singing.

_"Sweet! Sweeter than sugar oh bugs I won't let them go! Whoa whoa whoa!"_

Just in the other room, Howard could not help but chuckle in amusement. He definitely found it interesting since it's the first time that Heero was the one banging on the bathroom door to gain access to the bathroom which Duo usually occupied. It made hi wonder what Heero could have been doing all that time. After all, Heero is usual the first one in and out of the bathroom before the others.

_"Yummy yummy yummy I've got bugs in my tummy. And as sickenin' as it seem. Nutrition's what they're giving. It's what keeps me living. And they taste like peaches and cream."_

Heero grumbled to himself as he heard Duo continue singing silently vowing to make Duo pay.

_"Kinda like sugar. Kinda like spices. Kinda like ooohh--!" Duo continued singing._

The other pilots, sitting just in the other room , had to admit that the Heero just happened to be the one to wait until Duo got out of the bathroom was ironic. What is more ironic is how Heero planned to get Duo out of the bathroom.

_"Kinda sounds funny. But love honey. Honey, I love you…oooo! Ba da ba-da -da-da-da-da ba-da-da-daaaa! Ba da ba-da-da-da da Ba-da-da-da-da-daaaa!"_

Heero grumbles, not having time for this. He had somewhere to be and he did not feel like any of Duo's shenanigan. But, it seems the only way he was going to get Duo out of that bathroom was to do something. The question is what? There was no doubt that Duo was probably dancing in the shower while he was singing this song.

_"Yummy yummy yummy I've got bugs in my tummy. And one more will satisfy. Bugs are such a sweet thing. Good enough to eat thing. Sweet thing, that ain't no lie."_ Duo sung on, noting that the banging on the door stopped.

However, he was not convinced that Heero has just gone away. This is why he continued the song. Not that he needed the reason to keep singing anyways.

_"I love to hold ya'! Love to kiss ya'! Oh, I love ya' so! Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Nooooo!"_

Meanwhile, as Duo was upstairs singing, Heero downstairs and into the kitchen where the others were sitting and hiding their amusement as best they can. Heero goes over to the kitchen sink and silently begins counting to five.

Meanwhile…

"_Oh, love is sweeter, sweeter then sugar! Oh, I won't let you…" _

Suddenly, Duo gives a terrifyingly loud yell as he is suddenly scolded by extremely hot water just as he was getting to the end of his song. He jumped out of the shower and ran out of the bathroom and downstairs where Heero was waiting. Ignoring the expression on Duo's face, Heero hurried into the bathroom while the others were in the kitchen laughing their butts off realizing what just happened…

R&R everyone!


	4. Some Habits Die Hard

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that I've written this fic before, but decided to do a rewrite using Solo instead

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that I've written this fic before, but decided to do a rewrite using Solo instead. It just seems more fitting.

I JustCan't Wait to Be King will be up as soon as possible 'kay? I haven't forgotten my promise.

DISCLAIMER: As you already know, Gundam Wing does not belong to me. One Jump Ahead belongs to Aladdin.

Some Habits Die Hard

It was another beautiful morning in the Sanc Kingdom and everything was peaceful. At least, it would be if the Sanc Kingdom guards weren't busy chasing after a familiar figure dressed in black pants and a white shirt screaming at the young boy to halt and other obscenities in the process…

Solo quickly jumped from one roof to the next carrying a bag full of food that he just happen to have stolen from the local market. Solo knew that it was wrong to steal. However, it was for a worthy cause. The thought caused Solo to instantly take a wrong step causing him to tumble and luckily into the clothes bin the local laundry man had left down below.

"Man, I am one lucky bastard!" Solo thought to himself.

Solo quickly exited out of the bin before any more guards decided to show up and started running to the place where he promised to meet the others.

"Getting in trouble already aren't we Solo?" He heard the familiar voice of Rashid Kurama.

Rashid knew about the young, dark haired boy being adopted by the Maxwell's after infrequent visits to their place to either grab something to eat or simply hiding from the guards. You would think that being the son of a priest would sober the kid up a bit. However, as they say, some habits die hard. Although, he could not help but to admit that it was definitely amusing to see the young man give those guards a run for their money.

"You're only in trouble if you get caught!" Solo responds as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Got ya'," The Captain of the guards say, grabbing Solo from behind.

"Whoops! I'm in trouble!" Solo says. With a smile he says, "Ya' think we can talk about this?"

"You're not gonna be talkin' where you're goin' street rat!" The Captain of the Guards responded with a sneer.

Instantly, someone slammed a bucket over the guard's head, allows Solo to get loose from the guard's grip. Stunned, he looked about and gave a Cheshire cat's grin when he spotted his friend, Duo, waiting up for him. Like Solo, Duo was also an orphan who was also adopted by a family. Duo's adopted family, Solo knew, was rich.

"Perfect time Duo, as usual…" Solo says with a smile.

"I can't leave you for five minute can I? Come on let's get out of here!" Duo exclaimed tugging him to get the blue eyes boy moving.

Solo looked back and instantly noticed the other guards who have now spotted them and their leader who was now trying to get the barrel off of his head.

"I'm right behind ya' D," Solo responds.

"After them," Screamed the Captain of the Guards who just managed to finally remove the barrel from his head.

The guards took off after them, obeying the orders of their captain as always.

_"I gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline. One swing ahead of the sword! I steal only what I can't afford. That's everything!"_ Solo sung while dodging the first sword blows aimed at him, causing everyone in the market place to scream and move out of the way.

He took a left, knocking down some trash cans as obstacles to help with his escape. However, it did not slow all of their pursuers down.

"_One jump ahead of the lawman! That's all and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate I'm broke,"_ Solo sung as he climb up the stack of barrels to the nearest roof, which was not as sturdy as he hoped.

_"Riff raff,"_ One of the guards screamed up at him, shaking his fist.

_"Street rat,"_ another guard yelled.

_"Scoundrel,"_ another one added.

_"Take that!"_ Another guard says literally throwing his sword and literally missing Solo by inches.

_"Just a little snack guys,"_ Solo sung as he moved the next roof.

_"Rip him open, take it back guys!"_ The guards say shaking of the support beams and causing the roof to fall in.

Luckily Solo jumped just in time and Duo caught him as Solo was free falling from the other window located nearby. Duo pulled him into the room inside of the building where two girls no older then the two friends were watching them and giggled.

_"I can take a hint. Gotta face the facts. You're my only friend Duo!"_ He sung as he looked at the girls with interest just as Duo was.

Solo was definitely glad to get away from the guards, even if it was just for a momenet.

_"Oh its sad Solo's hit the bottom. He's become a one man rise in crime,"_ the girls sung fluttering their eyelashes and flirting.

Suddenly, a huge lady that, in Solo and Duo's opinion, were way scarier then any big woman they have come across or the OZ soldiers who attacked their home and made them orphans in the first place, burst through the door. She took one look at the two boys and screamed. She ran at them with the broom, swinging it from right to left.

"_I'd blame parents but except he hasn't got 'em,"_ the woman sung as she swung chased the boys around the room.

_"Gotta eat to live. Gotta live to eat. Tell ya' all about it when I've got the time!"_ Solo sung.

Solo and Duo both made their escape out the same window, grabbing a clothesline as they fell. Unfortunately, the extra weight besides the clothes caused the clothesline to break. Lucky for the two, the clothes line was only inches from the ground so made it easier to slide the rest of the way down. They took off to through the crowds, making it that much harder for the guards to get at them. However, Solo instantly stopped, almost causing Duo to run right into him.

"Solo, what the…" Duo began only to stop once she saw one of the royal guards in front of them.

They hurriedly backed back into the crowd taking cover once again.

_"One jump ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of my doom. Next time gonna use a Nome de plume."_ Duo sings.

They ran into another guard just inches in front of them. But this time, the guard spotted them both. Solo and Duo took off cutting through a fence herding a herd of sheeps.

_"One hit ahead of the hitman. One hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block."_ Says Solo as Duo jumped over and out of the fence and pushing their way through a fresh crowd.

_"Stop thief!" _He heard the Captain of the Guard to scream waving his hand, now beet red in the face which means he was gasping for breath or very tired. Solo opt for both.

_"Vandal,"_ Another guard called.

_"Duo!"_ "Solo yells as he noticed his friend ahead of him suddenly stop to swipe a piece of fruit from the cart.

_"Scandal,"_ He heard someone else say.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, both Solo and Duo found themselves surrounded by guards.

"Let's not be too hasty," Solo sung as he and his friend backed into a door.

Suddenly, the door opened and both he and Duo fell backwards all the way inside of the door. The door automatically shuts and heard the lock slam home.

"Quick out the back," a girl with brown hair and green eyes tell them.

She was dressed as rag as Solo but he still found her pretty. Scrambling to their feet, they both hurried out of the back door the girl pointed too and continue their escape from their pursuers.

The girl sighs and pressed her back to the door, her face somewhat flushed.

_"Still I think he's rather tasty,"_ the girl sung, placing a palm to her chest where her heart was located.

At that moment, the Captain and his guards burst through the door.

"Where is he?" the Captain asked her with a scowl of annoyance.

The girl only shrugged, regaining her posture at the same time. It was then that Solo stuck his head back in. However, it was the door they broke through. Duo whistled to get his attention.

_"Gotta eat to live. Gotta live to eat. Otherwise we'd get along!" _Solo sung.

"Wrong!" All of the guards say together and ran back out after the two little thieves.

"Get those street rats!" They heard the guards yell as they continued to give chase.

Solo and Duo both laugh as they watched the guards as they watched the guards run over the hot coal eating through their shoes. However, they continued to run still being chased by the persistent guards. The dark haired and brunet boy scrambled up the rope some guy was making stand straight in the air by playing a flute. Again, they found themselves on the rooftops with the guards still on their tails.

_"One jump ahead of the hoof beats,"_ Duo sung.

_"Vandal,"_ the guard again screamed.

_"One hop ahead of the hump,"_ Solo sings.

_"Street rats,"_ The Captain of the Guards yelled at them.

_"One trick ahead of disaster,"_ they sung together.

"Scoundral," another guard yelled.

"They're quick but I'm much faster."

Again, they found themselves at the very edge of the roof with the option to finally give up or jump. Solo and Duo looked at one another and nodded.

"_Here goes. Better throw our hand in. Wish us happy landing,"_ Solo sung.

"We got ya' now you good for nothing street rats!" the Captain of the Guards growled as they came closer and closer.

"_All we gotta do is juuuuuuuuuuuuuump"_ Solo finished as he and Duo both leaped at the same exact time.

The guards rushed to the edge of the roof and looked down to see both boys fall and land safely in a pile of laundry. Another growl escaped from the Captain of the Guards watched the two young boys climb out of the laundry pile and ran off, making their get away.

"I'll get you both you bothersome street rats!" The Captain of the Guards yelled after them as they ran.

Both Duo and Solo only laughed as they continued running…

AUTHOR'S SIDE NOTE: Did some changes here and there since the Sanc Kingdom is not exactly the same as Agrabah. Ok, tell me what you think. R&R


	5. Distraction Techinque 8: The Hula Dance

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Although I got a request for Just Can't Wait To Be King, I've decided to add this parody first

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Although I got a request for Just Can't Wait To Be King, I've decided to add this parody first as sort of an introduction. (Sorry StandingOnTheRooftops) I am working on the parody though. Anyways, here is the next parody.

Oh, and the distraction techniques do not come in order. It's more like as you go kind of.

Disclaimer: The Hula Dance belongs to Disney's Lion King and GW characters belong to GW by right. They do not belong to me. Although they do make great parodies!

Distraction Technique #8: The Hula Dance

Bombs and sirens were going off everywhere and it was the G-Boy's mission to get from Point A to Point B. So far, despite the fact they just happen to be a bunch of seven year olds, the art of combat seem to come natural to them. So getting pass all of the obstacles like hidden mines and surprise attacks seem to be easy enough for the five. At least, that was until they got to the last obstacles. Standing right in the path of their goal were five OZ soldiers wearing their uniforms and carrying weapons, which two did not have concealed.

"So much for this being easy," Wufei says with a sigh as he slumped against the building they were hiding behind.

"What are we gonna do?" Quatre asks. "We only have fifteen minutes left to get to the rendezvous point or they're gonna leave without us."

Quatre always had the knack for pointing out the obvious, not even when it not a good time to.

"Heero's the leader. Why don't we ask him?" Duo responds.

All eyes turned to Heero who now seemed annoyed. Heero couldn't figure out who brilliant idea to make him the leader anyways. He wanted to work alone. But, he got stuck with four others who can't even come up with a plan. Heero sighs as he tried to think of a plan to get them out of this mess.

"It's obvious we need some kind of distraction," Heero finally replied after a few moments of silence.

"You mean something like live bait?" Trowa says, surprising the others for a moment.

Trowa Barton, since they all met and introduced themselves, hasn't said a word throughout the whole mission so far. They thought that he may be mute or simply ignoring him like Heero pretty much did most of the time except to give instruct ions on a mission.

"But where are we going to find live bait?" Quatre asked.

However, they knew that Quatre really meant who is going to BE the live bait. It was definitely a question to consider.

"What about Maxwell? He can talk them to death," Wufei suggest in jest at Duo's expense.

The only thing that kept the others from showing their amusement at Wufei's jest, to Duo's annoyance, was the little smile on Heero's face that instantly put them on their guard. They saw that smile before during this mission and they knew that no good came of the evil like smile on Heero's face.

"That's a great idea Chang. Let's use Duo as bait." Heero responded.

"Hey!" Duo protested.

"Come one Duo. It's the only way we're gonna get past those guys. You know the rendezvous point. Meet us there." Heero says. Then he added, "Please Duo?"

That surprised him since Heero has yet to call him by his first name let alone say please.

"Oh…alright," Duo agrees with a sigh resignation. Then with a smile that told the other pilots that Duo was up to something, the Deathscythe pilot added, "But only if Wufei goes with me."

The five OZ soldiers stood at their posts on the look out for the enemy when two young boys no older then five, one American and the other Chinese dressed in Federation soldier uniforms, jumped from the cover of the building. Strangely, they were wearing grass skirts.

_"Luau!"_ Duo screamed as he jumped and then began sing. _"If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat…Eat my buddy Wufei here because he is a treat! Come on down and dine. On this tasty swine. All you have to do is come and stand in line."_

As the brown haired one sing this, the other stood with his arms folded across his face with a frown.

_"Aaaaare you achin'!" _

_"Yep! Yep!"_ The black haired boy responds with his arms still folded.

_"Foooor some bacon!"_ The brown haired pilot says throwing his arms up ethusiasically.

_"Yep! Yep!" _

_"Heeee's a big pig!" _

_"Yep, Yep!"_

"You can be a big pig too! Oy!" The brown haired pilot finished enthusiastically before throwing the grenade at the confused OZ pilots who at first found this all to be some kind of joke played on their part.

Both Duo and Wufei took off knowing that the other pilots would be somewhere behind them. Of course, the other pilots who were still hidden were laughing uncontrollably. It took a moment to pull themselves together just to get to Point B while Duo and Wufei both had the OZ soldiers distracted. Of course, to Wufei's embarrassment and to the rest of the world's amusement, someone just happen to have video taped it and posted it on YouTube for all the world to see.


	6. Just Cant Wait To Be King Part 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's been a long time coming. I've promised StandingOnTheRoofTop this one for awhile. So finally, here is the fic you've been waiting for: I Just Can't Wait To Be King.

BEWARE: Another chibi moment! *grins*

DISCLAIMER: This song nor the ever cool Gundam Pilots do not belong to me, but to their rightful owners and distributors.

Just Can't Wait To Be King-Part 1

Duo hurries back to his home in the Sanc Kingdom where his mother and adopted siblings awaited. It was apparent that he was happy about something. Although with his given talents for getting in trouble, it could be anything. Since he was late for lunch once again was a clear give away. Today, he was dressed in shorts and a shirt. His brown hair was in the same long braid that fell down his back as always.

"Hey Duo," Ms. Dorlian greets him with a smile.

Their father was out with one of their friends.

"Hey Duo," both of his siblings say at the same time.

"Hi. Hey Heero come on! I've just heard about this great place!" Duo says running up to his brother who was in the middle of eating and pulling.

"Duo, I'm in the middle of my lunch," Heero responds with a frown.

"And you're late for yours. Now come and eat!" His mother scolded, though not too harshly.

"Yes mama," Duo says with a sigh and climbs in his chair much to Relena's charagin. Duo quickly gulped down the warm soup in quick slurps just as Heero finished his.

"Yuck. Mom, make him stop!" Relena whined.

"Done!" says with a smile putting down the spoon and wiping at his mouth with the napkin. "Now can we go?!"

"Do you even know where we're goin? And it better not be any place stupid!" Heero responds wiping his own mouth and climbing out of his chair.

"I promise it's not stupid. Now come on!" Duo says as-a-matter-of-fact.

"So where is this cool place you're taking Heero to?" Ms. Dorlian asks just as they were halfway to the door.

"Yeah Duo…where is this cool place?" Relena responds mimicking their mother.

Duo let out a growl. He knew that he would have to think quickly or else they will not be able to go.

"To the candy store. They got this really cool candy Heero might like." Duo responds.

"The candy store?!" Heero says raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…to the candy store," Duo responds turning enough so that only Heero could see the wink.

"Oh," was Heero's only response pretending that it didn't happen.

But Duo knew that Heero got it.

"I wanna go!" Relena exclaims getting out of her chair.

"No way! You'll just slow us down." Duo says.

"Mom can I go?!" Relena asked giving her sad puppy eyes. "Please?"

"Duo, you and Heero can go if you take Relena with you." Ms. Dorlian responds.

Duo and Heeero both groan in protest.

"Yea!" Relena cheered.

Then she sticks out her tongue when her mother wasn't looking. She scurried off to go get her shoes. They would have snuck away then if their mother wasn't watching them until Relena got back.


	7. Relena Learns A Hard Fact About Guys

Author's Note: I know it's been awhile since I've written anything for this fic, but been very busy. I am definitely working on my KH Moulin Rouge, which I will post the next two parts up soon. I promise. Oh...and Happy New Years to everyone!! ^_^

Oh...and the Gundam Pilots are actually a little older in this part of the fanfic. I say fifteen. Yeah...right age for puberty to really start kicking in.

*fluffbunnies currently suffering from hangover*

_italic-Relena's sing_

_**bolditalic-duo and gangb singing**_

DISCLAIMER: GW do not belong to me. And of course, the song Internet is for Porn definitely do not belong to me.

Relena Learns A Hard Fact About Guys And Internet

The five gundam pilots, who are currently in the grip of puberty, had to admit that there were days that Relena could be more annoying then usual. Often enough they simply ignore her whining and complaining. However, there were others where they had no choice because she would often run to their parents. As always when she did, they made them do whatever idiotic thing she wanted them to do. Today, for example, would be one of those days...

Relena just finished her song she wrote herself. Unfortuntately for the five gundam pilots, she wanted all of their opinion. The five of them tried to make up an excuse for why they could not sit and listen to her sing, but like always, she got their parents involved. To their dismay, they ended up in the den sitting on the white couch ready to listen to Relena's stupid song.

"Can you hurry it up so we can go already?" Duo protested.

Heero just glared at her, fist balled against his side. Wufei already looked bored leaning against his hand on the arm rest and sighing repeatedly. Trowa could not hide his rather-be-anywhere-but-here look. Not that Duo blamed them. Quatre wore a small smile to hide his own dismay at being there.

"Ignoring Duo." Relena says. She then clears her throat. Duo rolled his eyes. _"Finally, I get to teach a whole lesson all by myself. Something modern. I get to teach the internet!"_

_"The internet is really, really great." _Relena sung.

_**"For porn." **_Duo coughed in his hand.

However, it was definitely clear enough for the others to hear. Quatre coughed to hide his chuckle.

_"I got a fast connection so I don't have to wait." _Relena sung.

_** "For porn."**_ Duo coughed again.

More then one chuckle slipped out this time. One from Quatre and the other, this time, from Heero.

_ "There's always some new site."_

_** "For porn."**_

This time, all four of the gundam pilots chuckled.

_ "I browse all day and night."_

_** "For porn."**_

_"It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light!"_

_** "For porn."**_

Now a fit of laughter filled the air.

_ "Duo!" _Relena scowled, her eyebrows furrowing and her blue eyes glared at him.

_**"The internet is for porn!" **_Duo sung.

_ "Duo!"_

_**"The internet is for porn."**_

_"What do you think you're doing!"_

_"__**Why you'd think the net was born? Porn, porn, porn!"**_

The other four gundam pilots were having a fit of laughter. However, it was clear that Relena was not happy.

_ "Duo Maxwell you are ruining my song!"_

_** "Oh I'm sooo sorry Relena. I didn't mean to ruin your song."**_ Duo says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice that everyone accept Relena caught.

_"Then will you mine being quiet so I can finish?" _She says, making it more of a demand then a request.

_** "Okey dokey!"**_ He replies pretending to zip his lips.

However, the others knew better.

Relena sighs and continues. _"I'm glad we have this new technology."_

_**"For porn. Whoops." **_Duo says.

_"Which gives us untold oppurtunities."_

_** "For porn. Oops, sorry Relena." **_Duo says sincerely as she glares at him.

_"Right from your own desktop. We can research, browse, and shop. Until you've had enough and you're ready to stop." _Relena sung.

Duo been quiet for these next few verses, however, he had that tell-tale smile on his face that told the gundam pilots what they already knew about the brunet pilot.

_** "For porn!"**_

_ "DUO!!"_

_** "The internet is for porn."**_

_ "It is not!"_

_** "The internet is for porn."**_

___"I'm telling!"_

_** "Me up all nite hugging me horn to porn, porn, porn!"**_

_ "EW gross! You're a pervert!"_

_** "Sticks and stones Relena. Sticks and stones."**_

_ "Deny it all you want but you're a pervert! You're just not normal! Normal people don't sit at home and look at porn on the internet." _Relena says as-a-matter-of-fact.

_**"Oh?" **_Duo says raising an eyebrow.

_ "What?" _asks Relena.

_**"You have no idea. Ready normal people?" **_Duo asked, eyes shifting to the other pilots.

Although they did look at porn, it was something they wouldn't want to admit aloud, especially with Relena present. Surprisingly to all, Heero was the first to respond.

_** "Ready!"**_

_** "Ready!" **_Quatre responds, actually flustered at admitting such a thing aloud.

It also surprised Relena.

_**"Ready." **_Trowa says afterwards, actually surprising Relena and the other pilots alike.

Duo grins from ear to ear.

_** "Let me hear it!" **_says Duo.

All five of the Gundam Pilots sung it together.

_**"The internet is for porn."**_

_** "Sorry Relena!"**_ Quatre apologized as he sung the chorus.

_** "The internet is for porn!"**_

_** "And masturbate!"**_ Heero responds.

_** "All these guys unzip their flys for porn, porn, porn!" **_Sings Duo.

_"The internet is not for porn!" _Relena yells.

_** "Porn! Porn!"**_ The guys sing together.

_ "WAIT A MINUTE!!" _Relena yells, causing the guys to stop singing. _"I just happen to know for a fact that you, Quatre, check your portfolio and trade stocks online."_

** "That's correct,"** Quatre replies.

_ "And you, Trowa, buy things on ."_

_** "True,"**_ agrees Trowa.

_ "And Wufei, you keep selling yourself on E-bay."_ Relena pointed out as-a-matte-of-fact.

Blushing he says, _**"Yes...I do..."**_

_** "And Heero, you sent me that sweet online birthday card." **__Relena says, fluttering her lashes._

_** "Hm," Heero responds nonchalently.**_

_** "But Relena, what do ya' think they do afterwards? Huh?" Duo asked grinning.**_

__Relena heard a few chuckles as the sudden realization came to mind.

_ "EWWWW!!"___Relena says, shaking her head trying to blot out the image as she took off down the hall screaming.

Chuckling, the guys finish the song.

_**"The internet is for porn! The internet is for porn!"**_

_**"Grab your stick and double click for porn, porn, porn!" **_Sings Duo.

"_**Porn!" **_They sung.

___"I hate the internet!" Relena scream loud enough for it to echo through the house__**.**_

_** "Porn!"**_

_** "The internet is for..." sings Duo**_

_** "The internet is for..." sings Quatre**_

_** "The internet is for porn!!" They finished, bursting into laughter.**_

__"Duo Maxwell!" The five gundam pilots heard the braided pilot's mother yell, cutting into their laughter a few minutes later.

"Well it was good while it lasted." Duo mumbled giving a sigh.


End file.
